The Azkaban Redemption
by Sirius's gurl
Summary: Sirius Diary. Different from others. Actually has compleate wisdome from sirius!
1. Prelude

An Exclusive fact that one learns in azkaban after 12 years in the God forsaken place, is that fear is the cause of insanity and to avoid fear is to accept fate. But fate or truth is often a heck of a lot worse than not accepting fate and truth. But if you are innocent then you take a lot more time to think and not mourn your mistake in life so your brain keeps its constant thinking rate and imagination which is the main line between sanity and insanity, but if you keep thinking, your Imagination doesn't get out of hand and let make you go insane.  
  
Of course it took me a good six years to figure that out. But You know I should tell you how I ended up in this Hell Hole. You see it's a bit hazy now but that doesn't mean I've forgotten. You really never can forget a horrible day like that. I don't even think my wife will forget. It was so horrible that day the first two months I was here I was completely unhinged. (Insane) Today I'll tell you about how things work here. I know I told you I'd tell you about that day but I think you should know bout what it's like here. So here it goes. 


	2. Entry One

**_DIARY ENTRY 1_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

It's my first day here. Hopefully my trial will go well. Maybe Remus will believe me.  I just couldn't bear a life sentence here! Maybe in a normal muggle Prison… but no not here. It's just no fair! Peter was never cunning or he could never bear the pain of cutting his finger off! I don't even know if he would act a rat because of his "I Only Eat the Best of Foods" attitude!

There's a Jailer named, Bill, here. He is the overseer. He's talked nothing but scorn to me since I got here. I also asked him where the bathroom was and he said "Pick a corner, any corner." I told him what my childhood was like and it made him cry. I wasn't sorry for that. He deserved it, talking scorn to me! Boy if I had a wand I would… I would… never mind.

The place looks horrible from the outside. A big Onyx fortress with dark green moss and a muddy mucky swamp moat. The sun never shines here. There's constantly a thunderstorm, and they put me in a cell with a window for reasons I can only guess.

1. To catch a draft.

2. To raise the chance of Cardiac Arrest from lightning.

Lightning strikes send many volts through your body. Although you do not get electrocuted. They go too fast. Instead they tend to stop the Heart (Cardiac Arrest). They also 7 out of 10 times give brain damage. The lightning when striking destroys blood catipillaries creating an after image of the lightning, or scar picture that looks kind of like a tree made out of darker skin.

Just a couple of minutes ago I saw it happen to a cell mate. I'm alone here.

~Sirius Black~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[A.N] **Yo! This was my first chappie so don't hassle me! Im sure They will get longer in time. It's a bit Short. But I think the character is a bit off though. Sirius was too much like his old self too soon. Well um I have a Major Writers block on Harry Potter and the Finding of the Moon Staff.


	3. Entry Two

**DIARY ENTRY 2**

This is Day two. The first time I'm getting fed. They only feed us once a week from what I've heard. They gave me a small cup of water yesterday and told me I only get one small cup a day.

The food here is Awful with a capital A! It's completely Bland and it tastes like Sweet Potatoes and Apples, plus it looks like it has rust in it and there is a dark swirl thing inside of every bite. I've thrown up at least five times from it.

Not to mention my wife came to visit today.

****Flashback****

I hear footsteps coming down the hall now. They are brisk and shuffled like they are in a hurry yet they trying to be in a dignified manner. It obviously wasn't working.

The first person I saw was Bill he looked a bit pissed of at having to walk anywhere.

I heard him mutter a conversation with someone and it seemed a conclusion was reached because he came to my door unlocked it and took me by my arm. He through me out onto the cold dirt floor. I scowled at him. He nodded his head in the direction of the other person with him.

It was my wife. She stood there looking at me with a look of pure loathing. I could feel my cheeks redden and my jaw tremble. I already knew what was coming. Her usually neatly combed auburn hair frizzy and unkempt. 

"How could you?" she asked me. She waited for a reply but none were there for me waiting to back me up.

 "Sirius I thought you loved me." Tears now welling up in her eyes. I muttered something she could not hear. 

I said "I do love you."  She cocked her head and asked me what I said. Tears no in my eyes too I spoke the true oath once more but so she could hear me this time. She looked up from the presumably interesting patch of dirt, rivers flowing from her eyes. 

"Sirius you'll have to prove that to me and Alice when you break out. "

"Alice?" I ask.

"Our Daughter."

"You found out?"

"Yes. I'm 7 months pregnant. It's a girl too."

My head finally returned to present though and I asked "Break out?"

"I can sense you will break out. I'll see you then." In my shock she kissed me on the cheek and walked out. "Bye Opal." I whispered as Bill roughly through me into my cell once more.

****End Flashback****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[**A.N**] that seemed better than Entry One. Though I still have my doubts about it.


	4. Entry Three

**DIARY ENTRY 3**

Well it's been awhile since I've last recorded. A week I think. The hole that is still gapping in my heart is as big as ever. It only seems to be tearing now though looming bigger and more intense than ever before. Apparently the Dementors had been out on vacation. They hadn't been here before. 

****Flashback to Dementor's arrival****

I was sitting in my cell (obviously). When Bill walked past and gave me a evil smile sneer cross-over. He walked to the end of the hall and bent down on bended knees. 

He knocked on the stone that was in the middle of the wall and received a moan in reply. Bill stepped back and the stone wall slid about a meter forward and five meters to the left which partially covered my cell bars.

It surprised me how thick the walls were considering they were trying to keep in a bunch of idiot loonies.

My eyes widened and the bags under them doubled ten fold. Now I have only seen dementors once when they were… ere… "Executing" someone that I had caught when I was an auror.

Well as I soon found out that was **_Not_** the last time I would have an encounter with one. In fact it is _far_ from the last time. 

They came sweeping in, with a kind of eerie grace. Their black cloaks falling from their shoulders with no wrinkles. The folds of the cloak ended in dark smoke swirls forming around the place where the creatures feet would be.

There was one who was taller than the rest. He instead of going directly and supervising went up to Bill and had a whispered (or if you count the dementor, a moaned) conversation.

Bill looked around and found my cell. He had a considering look on his face. Then he pointed to my cell.

The Dementor came to my cell and grabbed my face. A cold of that could challenge the arctic swept though my open eyes, through my brain and into my very soul.

…I blacked out.

****End Flashback with longer title than there should be****

**~Sirius Black~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[**A.N**] this is great! My writing is getting better too! I never thought I could write either. I never was able to finish a idea. I have never gotten to 3 real chapters so quickly!

And who do I have to thank but elvenrarehunter! She is awesome man! She has reviewed twice because she is soooooo cool! If she reads this then she can count that when this story ends I will make another shout-out to her for her uplifting encouragement!


End file.
